nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Ekklesia Sisters
Ekklesia Sisters is a singing group formed by the following singers Sr. Michaela Paris, Sr. Magdalene Cauchi, Sr. Denise Darmanin, Sr. Rita Agius, Sr. Claudia Mallia and Sr. Monica Vella. They are all part of the Ursuline Sister’s St Angela Choir which is made up of 18 Sisters who together released 2 CD Albuma in 2010 and 2012, GHALLIMNI NHOBBOK and HUDNI F’IDEJK, the majority of the songs having been written by the Sisters themselves. Members biography Sr Magdalene Cauchi was born in 1955. She received her education at the Convent of the Sacred Heart, St. Joseph School Sliema, De la Salle College Cottonera (Sixth Form) and achieved a Licenciate in Piano Teaching from Trinity College, London. She is also a qualified Social Worker from the University of Malta since 1988 and graduated PG Dip. In Spiritual Companionship 2013. Sr Magdalene has always been very active in music since her childhood singing in various choirs and writing her own songs. She also attended a one year course in Audio Engineering and set up a small Home Studio (Laudate Studio) where she produced numerous cd’s mainly in the religious /christian music field. Sr.Monica Vella was born on 2nd May 1986. She was born in Malta and as young girl lived in Sliema. She attended St.Cathrine’s high school and Convent of the Sacred Heart. She also completed a diploma in child care. As a young girl she use to go for singing lessons and also participated in various festivals. She also plays the guitar and use to play the trumpet with rhe sliema band.She jioned the ursuline congregation at the age of 16 and for the past 12 years she was at Sliema, London and Tarxien. She love singing and in present she still sing with St.Angela choir. Sr. Denise Darmanin from Attard, is a An Ursuline Sister in her foties. She received her primary and secondary education at St.Joseph’s Schools, and higher education at St.Aloysius Collage. She holds a degree from the University of Malta and a Diploma in Pianoforte, and taught religion and music for a number of years in a goverment secondary school. She formed part of the Santa Marija Accordian Band and played the organ in various church functions in her home town. For the past sixteen years Sr. Denise served the Ursuline Congregation in the children’s homesboth in Malta and abroad. As a member of St.Angela Merici choir she enjoys singing, playing the keyboard and writing religious songs. Sr.Rita was born on the 20th February 1958. She attended St.Louis Grammer School. She holds a Diploma in Child Care from North London Collage. She plays the guitar and sings in St Angela’s choir. She joined the Ursuline Sisters at the age of sixteen and currently she is in Sliema Creche’. As a young girl Sr.Rita formed part of St.Gregory’s Parish choir. Sr.Claudia was born in Malta on the 19th March 1984. When she was young she used to sing in the Shalom choir and later she used to take lessions at the Starbrights school of talent. Later she began to sing individually and she also took part in many festivals. (She plays the guitar and she is a composer and song writer) After eight years serving at Sliema Creche she was asked to go to Angela House to serve as a House Mother. She completed a Diploma in Child Day Care. Sr. Michaela Paris born in Rabat, Malta on the 14 July, 1969. Received her education in St. Dorothy’s Junior school at Tal Virtu, Rabat following secondary education in St. Dorothy’s at, Mdina and Higher Secondary education at the Junior College, Msida. In 1988 she joined the Ursuline Sisters of St. Angela Merici Congregation and served at their Sliema Home for twenty five years teaching Kindergarten children after acquiring a Diploma in Montessori Method of Education from St. Nicholas Montessori College in London. At present she serves her congregation at Angela House in Gwardamangia, as Assistant Superior. At they age of 17 she completed her studies in pianoforte with the Royal School of Music, London and Musicianship with Trinity College. Her love for music and singing has been her forte since childhood, playing piano, the Harmonica, Guitar and the Recorder in school activities. She became a member of St. Angela’s Choir on joining the congregation and started composing and writing her own music and songs. These songs together with many others written by the nuns themselves have compiled too CD albums namely ‘Ghallimni Nhobbok’ and ‘Hudni F’idejk’ of which both were sold out. St. Angela’s Choir took part in various church festivals, liturgical sermons and were frequently invited to sing in different Churches all over Malta and Gozo on special occasions. Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists